Mike Johnson
by Kirsty1988
Summary: Mike Johnson is about to start his first year in the WWE. What will happen to him in his journey to try and become the WWE Champion?
1. Chapter 1

Mike Johnson

Hey guys, for my new fic I thought I would create a character of my own, Mike Johnson has just finished his training and is about to begin in his journey in the WWE, I hope you enjoy this fic and please review and let me know what you think thank you xxx

Mike Johnson: Mike is 22 and is from London England. He is 6ft 4 and has brown spiky hair and blue eyes.

Chapter 1 

Mike picked up his bags; he had just finished his training. He was ready for tomorrow; tomorrow he would make his debut on Raw. He had worked so had to get this far and now it was finally paying off. He was a little nervous, he had come from London in the UK and didn't really know anybody, but he was determined to do the best he could in the business, he had grown up watching wrestling with his older brothers and it had always been a dream of his to work in the WWE, and at the age of 22 he could have a long career ahead of him. He headed back to his hotel, put his bags in his room then went for a drink in the bar.

He ordered a drink and sat down at the bar. Some of the other wrestlers were around and he didn't know if he should go and introduce himself to them, they might not want to be seen talking to the new guy, so he left it for now. He swirled his drink around in his glass trying to control his nerves.

"Hey, you must be the new guy that's coming to Raw tomorrow"

Mike turned to see stood before him the women's champion, Lita.

"Hey, I'm Mike, Mike Johnson, pleased to meet you Lita" said Mike shaking her hand.

Lita smiled "Call me Amy, everyone else does when we are not at work"

"Ok nice to meet you Amy" Mike smiled.

"So how you finding it over here in America" asked Lita.

Mike laughed, "Well it's a lot different from London, everything's bigger, it's like a whole new world to me"

"You will get used to it" Lita smiled "So you been told what you have to do on Raw tomorrow"

"All I know is that I have to go and see Vince, he's going to let me know" said Mike.

"Seeing the boss on your first night, must be something big" said Lita.

"Hey, don't get me any more nervous" laughed Mike.

"You will be fine was you get out there in front of the fans, trust me" said Lita squeezing his hand then heading off to talk to Trish.

Mike smiled as she left, it was so nice that she had made an effort to come and talk to him.

"Don't get yourself involved with her, your just asking for trouble," said a voice.

Mike turned around and came face to face with Edge.

"She spoke to me, she was only welcoming me, what's wrong with that" said Mike.

"Well nothing, just don't let her wrap you around her little finger, she will do anything for a little bit of action, especially when it comes to guys" said Edge.

"Well you would know," said Mike sarcastically.

Edge stared Mike in the eye, "Listen new guy, I was just letting you know what she is really like, she is a slut and you know it"

"Maybe to you she is, but I think she seems a really nice girl, maybe she just needs someone who will treat her right, someone who is not afraid to protect her, not someone like you, I am not surprised she treated on you, look at the way you treated her" said Mike.

Edge laughed "She loved everything she had with me and I'm not through with her yet, see you on Raw" said Edge pushing Mike onto a stool.

Mike stood up and was just about to go after Edge, but he thought better of it, he didn't want to get into any trouble before he had even got to Raw. He wondered what Edge was going to do to Amy, should he warn her or should he just stay out of it, he looked over at Amy, she looked so busy he didn't want to go and bother her, he would get a chance to talk to her tomorrow.

Mike finished his drink then went back to his hotel room; he wanted a good nights rest for Raw the next day.

Buzzzzzzzzzz, Mikes alarm clock rang, Mike rolled over and switched it off, he sighed he was really nervous now, he had an hour before he had to go and meet Vince to talk about what he would be doing that night. Mike went into the bathroom to get ready.

Stepping out of his hotel room 20 minutes later, mike heard a scream, he quickly turned round to see Amy on the ground at the top of the stairs, and she had a little cut above her eye. Mike ran over to her.

"Amy are you ok," asked Mike as he helped her to her feet.

She was shaking "I'm, I'm fine Mike" said Amy quickly running off down the hallway without another word.

Mike was about to follow her, but then he remembered about his meeting with Vince, he couldn't miss that, he made his way to the catering area of the hotel and saw Vince was already there, Mike took a deep breath then walked over to Vince.

"Hey Mr. McMahon, its nice to meet you" said Mike nervously.

"Mike, nice to meet you too, take a seat," said Vince.

"Thanks boss" said Mike.

"I just wanted to officially welcome you to the WWE, I hope you know what you are getting yourself in for" said Vince.

"I sure do, this has always been a dream of mine, its all I have ever wanted to do" said Mike.

Vince smiled "We are thinking of starting you off with a match against Edge, just to see what you are made off"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that," said Mike in shock.

"Well kid, I think you have something special to show, now good luck for tonight and don't be to nervous," laughed Vince.

"I'll try," said Mike getting to his feet and shaking Vince's hand.

As Mike left he smiled, finally he would be able to get revenge on Edge for what happened at the bar and maybe help Amy as well.

Even if this was just a chance to make Edge look good about beating the new guy, Mike was going to do everything he could to beat Edge and make good first impressions on the fans.

End Of Chapter

Well what you think, is it any good, please review and let me know thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike Johnson

Chapter 2 

Raw was underway and Mike was backstage getting ready for his match with Edge. He looked over at the TV screen and saw that Edge was already in the ring, but he wasn't calling out Mike he was calling out Lita instead. Mike made his way to the entrance of the stage; he would go out and try to put Edge in his place. Mikes music filled the arena and the fans were shocked to seem some new guy coming to the ring to face Edge. They didn't know whether to cheer or boo him, but they wanted to know what he was up to.

Just like Lita had said, Mike felt a lot better being out in the ring. He climbed in to the ring and got a microphone then faced Edge.

"Sorry to interrupt, Edge" said Mike sarcastically "I just wanted to come out and introduce myself to the great people of Boston, I am Mike Johnson"

"These people don't care who you are, you're a nobody, your not going to make it in the WWE, so why don't you leave this ring right now" shouted Edge.

Mike laughed "Edge, don't you have anything better to do than threaten women, you suppose to be some kind of big man" shouted Mike getting in Edges face.

Edge looked almost intimidated by Mike and stepped back from him.

"Listen kid, leave this ring right now, before I kick you out of it" said Edge.

"I'm not going no where," said Mike as the fans cheered him.

"You better, I want to deal with Lit, I don't have time for a waste of space like you" said Edge pushing Mike.

Mike brushed his shoulder where Edge had just pushed him.

"Well seems as Litas not here, looks like you are going to have to deal with me first: said Mike dropping his microphone and hitting him with a F5. Mike had learned this from Brock Lesnar; he had met him some time ago and was still in touch to this day.

Edge rolled to the outside of the ring and quickly made his way up the ramp.

"You going to regret that kid" said Edge as he disappeared backstage.

The fans cheered as Mike left the ring, they were even chanting his name, and he couldn't help but smile. When he got backstage everyone was full of praises. Mike smiled, then out of the corner of his eye he saw Lita watching him, he walked over to her.

"Hey Lita, you ok" asked Mike.

"I'm alright thanks Mike, good job out there tonight," said Lita.

"Thanks, so whats the deal with you and Edge, everything ok," asked Mike.

Lita looked down then back at Mike " He just wont take no for an answer, he wants me back whether I like it or not, hes willing to do anything to get to me, its getting to the point where I want to leave Raw"

"You shouldn't let him get to you, or let him push you around, to many people do that to you, and don't leave Raw, Raw needs you, it wouldn't be the same without you on it" said Mike with a smile on his face.

Lita smiled "Well lets not waste time talking about Edge, I can deal with him"

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to you can always come and talk to me," said Mike.

"Thanks Mike, that means a lot, not many people want to sit and listen to my problems, you're a really nice guy" said Lita smiling.

"So I've been told," said Mike cheekily.

"So, you want to join me for a drink tonight" asked Lita.

Mike was shocked, Lita, the womens champion, was asking him out.

"I'd love too" said Mike happily.

"Great" said Lita "Just let me go and get my bags then I will meet you at your locker room.

"Ok" Mike smiled as she left.

Lita went into her locker room to pick up her things, as she turned to leave Edge was blocking the door.

"Edge, I don't have time for this, move" shouted Lita.

Edge moved closer to her and pinned her against the wall holding her arms down.

"You better come back to me Amy, next week, I'll be waiting and don't you forget".

"Edge, let me go before I scream" shouted Lita.

"Fine, go, but this is far from over between us," shouted Edge letting her go.

Lita quickly ran out of the room and back to Mike's locker room. She ran into the room quickly closing the door behind her.

"You all right Amy" asked Mike.

"Yeah, just fine" said Amy. But she wasn't she was worrying about Edge and what he might do to her if she didn't go back to him. What could she do, she had to fight this battle on her own, she didn't want anyone else getting involved it was up to her to sort this out.

End Of Chapter

Is Amy going to tell Mike about Edge, and what else can happen to our champion in the making? Please review and next chapter will be up soon xxx.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike Johnson

Well here it is the next chapter hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 3 

Amy and Mike were sat in a local bar, Mike felt like he was dreaming he would never have thought a year ago that he would be sat in a bar with Lita.

He smiled "So you sure everything is ok with you, you seemed a bit shook up before"

"Yeah every things ok, its nothing for you to worry about" said Lita. She didn't want to trouble mike with her problem with Edge, after all it was only his first week on Raw.

"Well, you tell me if something is bothering you, don't forget will you" said Mike leaning back on his chair.

"Don't worry I'll let you know if something is, and you can always come tome if something is bothering you too" said Lita.

"Well there is something," said Mike thinking about what Edge had said to him in the bar before.

"And what is that" asked Lita.

"Well, you know when you spoke to me for the first time" said Mike leaning in closer to Lita.

"Yes I remember, what else" said Lita.

"Edge came over to me after you left" said Mike.

Lita rolled her eyes "And what did he say"

"Just trying to put me off you, he told me not to get involved with you and …" paused Mike.

"And what" asked Lita.

"He said he wasn't through with you yet, that's why I was worried about you tonight, and when we were at the hotel, when you screamed and had the cut on your eye, you can tell me what is going on Amy, I can help you" said Mike.

"Mike there is nothing going on," said Lita.

"Well, how did you get that cut on your eye" asked Mike looking at Litas face.

Lita paused "I fell"

"You fell, Amy I don't think you fell, it was Edge wasn't it, Edge hurt you" said Mike.

Lita didn't say anything, she just got to her feet and walked onto the balcony outside of the bar, Mike followed her.

"Amy, I'm sorry," said Mike, "I shouldn't have brought him up"

"No Mike, I'm sorry, I should have told you before about Edge, it is Edge who is doing this to me, but please don't do anything, he will only do the same to you, your best not getting involved" said Lita.

"Amy, why won't you let me help you" said Mike.

"Because, you have only just come to Raw and Edge can take you off just like that," said Lita shivering.

"Come on Amy, lets go back to the hotel", he put his arm round her and they walked back to the hotel. Mike walked her to her room.

"Well good night Amy and if you need anything just give me a call" smiled Mike.

"Thanks for tonight Mike, it feels good to be able to talk to someone about what I'm going through" said Lita.

Mike smiled "Anytime you need to talk I'm here"

Lita smiled back "I like you Mike, even though I've not known you that long, you seem to make me feel better about myself"

"Well, I try," laughed Mike.

"Goodnight Mike, want to meet in the morning for breakfast" said Lita.

"You bet I do" he hugged Lita and smiled as she went into her room.

Mike walked along the hallway feeling happy. Someone shouted his name and he turned around, it was Edge. He looked angry and pinned Mike up against the wall.

"Stay away from her if you know what is good for you" shouted Edge punching Mike in the face and pushing him to the ground.

Mike got to his feet using the wall to help him, he held his face and stared at Edge as he left. He wasn't going to stand by anymore and let Edge push him around just because he was the new guy, he would get his revenge next week on Raw, and also make Edge think twice about bothering Amy again.

He went back into his hotel room and slammed the door behind him. Edge had really made him angry and he couldn't wait for Raw next week.

End Of Chapter

Please review and let me know what you think of this thanks xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Mike Johnson

Hey guys sorry its been so long since I have updated my internet has been cut off for ages but I have the next chapter here for you, enjoy and please, please review thanks xxx

Chapter 4 

"Hey Mike" Lita smiled as she opened the door to him the next morning.

"Hey Amy, How are you" said Mike pretending not to notice her looking at the bruise on his face.

"I'm good, but what happened to you" asked Amy placing a hand on his face.

"Mike looked at her I'll give you two guesses"

"Edge" sighed Lita rolling her eyes.

Mike nodded.

"Why has he got such a problem with you, its not fair, he is always getting involved in my business, I cant have anything private anymore" shouted Lita.

"Amy, don't worry about Edge, I have a match with him next week on Raw, I'll do my best to sort him out" said Mike.

"Well be careful, I don't want him to hurt you" said Lita.

"Don't worry Amy, he wont hurt me, now lets go and get some breakfast and forget about Edge" said Mike.

Lita came out of her door and Mike put his arm around her.

As they left Edge watched them closely with an evil glint in his eye.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

It was Raw and Mike was getting ready for his match backstage in his locker room, he was nervous this was his first match on Raw and he didn't know if the fans would still approve of him, let alone still remember him. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Mike shouted not even looking at the door.

Edge rushed into the room and roughly pinned Mike up against the wall.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Lita" shouted Edge holding Mike tighter.

"Wow Edge calm down" said Mike pushing Edge back.

"Why don't you leave me to what I am doing and leave Lita alone as well" shouted Mike staring Edge down.

Edge shook his head "Tonight Mike, I'm gonna get rid of you, them I'm gonna get rid of Lita as well"

"Just try it, I'm not going to back down that easy, I'm gonna make a name for myself by beating you tonight" shouted Mike.

Edge laughed "All I can say is good luck" he patted Mike hard on the back and then left.

Mike sighed then continued to get ready.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Mike made his way to the ring; Edge was already in the ring so he was really nervous now. He stepped out on to the ramp and the fans cheered him on, this made him feel lots better. As soon as Mike entered the ring Edge pushed him down, he didn't even wait for the bell.

Edge was getting really angry, he hated Mike for getting involved in his business with Lita. Edge did the Edgeucution to Mike then went outside of the ring to get a chair. His eyes widened and he hit Mike across the back and Mike struggled to get back to his feet but he did it. Mike continued to get to his feet after each chair shot, he wasn't backing down. Edge hit Mike again with the chair and he fell to the mat. Edge ran his hand through his hair and smiled. He then went outside of the ring and brought in a table. The fans booed as Edge set the table up.

Edge was just about to pick Mike up to put him through the table, but Litas music hit the arena and Edge stopped and smiled. Lita made her way to the ring with a microphone.

"Edge, don't you think you have gone far enough, stop this" shouted Lita.

"Lita, Lita, Lita, If you want this to end you know what you have to do" said Edge smiling and picking up Mike.

"Edge please" cried Lita.

Edge put Mike through the table and backed Lita into the corner, he ran his tongue along his lips and smiled.

Lita slapped him across the face. Edge held his face and laughed.

"You shouldn't have done that Lita"

He grabbed Lita by the hair and she tried to fight back. Edge was just about to punch Lita in the face when Mike got up and pushed him off Lita and gave him the F5. He picked up the microphone, still struggling to breathe.

"Edge I want you next week in this very ring, in a no disqualification match" shouted Mike throwing the microphone on top of Edge.

Lita smiled at Mike and they left the ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they got backstage Amy led Mike back to his locker room.

"Thank you for saving me out there Mike" Amy smiled looking up at Mike.

"It was nothing Amy, I told you Edge isn't going to push you around anymore, not while I'm here anyway" said Mike catching Amy's gaze.

They held a gaze for a couple of seconds but before anything could happen someone burst through the door and started to attack Mike. It was Kane, he hated Mike for moving in on Lita, he still had very strong feelings for her.

"Kane stop" shouted Amy desperately trying to pull Kane off Mike.

Lita stepped between them, Mike was now struggling to stand. Kane started to laugh as Mike tried to stop himself from falling.

"Leave Kane, leave me alone, stay out of my life, I hate you" shouted Lita getting in Kanes face.

Kane laughed "Ok Lita, I'll leave, for now"

Kane walked out of the door and slammed the door behind him.

Mike sat down and looked at Lita, did he know what he was getting himself in for just for protecting her. And should he carry on helping her, was she worth it??????

End Of Chapter

Welll let me know what you think please review xxx


End file.
